


【文字】十年

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakamoto Tatsuma, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 辰土&银土。





	【文字】十年

**Side G**

  
　　  
　　“我说老头子，”银八舔了舔筷子上的饭粒，大声抱怨，“你糖也加得太少了吧？”  
　　  
　　“是你吃糖吃太多了混蛋，换做别人早就被腻死了。”  
　　  
　　“胡说什么。听好了，所谓红豆饭的精髓啊……”  
　　  
　　“吵死了！要吃多少自己加！”  
　　  
　　一个调味瓶飞过来，险些砸在银八脸上，不过还是被他接住了。啧，老头子的脾气还是这么差，真亏他这小摊还开得下去啊。银八嘀咕着拧开瓶盖，把糖倒在红豆饭上堆成了一座小山，心满意足地正要下筷——  
　　  
　　“客人你的蛋黄酱盖饭。”  
　　  
　　这是什么奇葩口味啊喂！银八看着旁边桌上那碗堆得像一坨XX似的蛋黄酱，不自觉地吐槽出声。听着就倒胃口！简直就跟那家伙一模一样……跟谁一样？  
　　  
　　脑海中有什么一闪而过。他还来不及细想，点了一碗狗粮的客人就朝他吼过来：“混蛋你说什……！”  
　　  
　　虽然想也知道接下来的肯定不是什么好话毕竟狗嘴里吐不出象牙，但是戛然而止的地方还是很莫名其妙。银八这才把无神的目光转移到狗粮食用者身上，漫不经心地打量着他。  
　　  
　　那是一个黑发男人，看上去还不到三十，端正的面容让人感觉异常眼熟，好像在什么地方见过啊……他微微皱眉。是学校里的人吗？新来的同事？还是学生家长？  
　　  
　　“老师……”  
　　  
　　男人目瞪口呆地看着他，喃喃出声。低沉沙哑的声音唤起了久远的记忆，银八心头一颤，不确定地开口：  
　　  
　　“是……土方君吗？”

  
　　  
　　一瞬间掀起的波澜，在内心深处无声翻涌。  
　　  
　　他明明都已经忘了。  
　　  
　　他明明以为自己已经忘了。  
　　  
　　怎么可能还记得呢？不过是十年前遇到的一个学生，不过是口味有些奇怪吃什么都要加蛋黄酱，不过是像自己一样喜欢在天台上抽烟，不过是临毕业的时候突然对自己说了一句……  
　　  
　　“我喜欢你！”  
　　  
　　没有一点犹豫没有丝毫顾虑，就那样大声地说出了口。黑发少年的眼睛清澈干净，一眨不眨地注视着十年前的自己。  
　　  
　　然后深蓝眼瞳中映出的、那个无措的银卷发男人，用残酷的语言拒绝了少年。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“老师？”  
　　  
　　“啊、哦。”银八回过神来，茫然地看向土方，“不好意思，你刚才说什么？”  
　　  
　　土方沉默片刻，指了指他桌上的碗：“你的饭，要凉了。”  
　　  
　　银八忙低下头，往嘴里胡乱塞了几口红豆盖饭，完全没有注意到黑发男人面前根本没动过的筷子。  
　　  
　　“老师最近过得还好吗？”  
　　  
　　“唔，”银八含混不清地说，“马马虎虎，就那样吧。”  
　　  
　　“是么。”土方轻声说着，点燃了一支烟，“老师你……已经结婚了吧。”  
　　  
　　“呃，还没有……”戳中别人的痛处了啊混蛋！阿银我都奔四了连个女朋友的影子都找不到啊器可修！好不容易碰上一个合适的，最后还分手了！  
　　  
　　单身老男人复杂澎湃的内心世界当然没有被土方所察觉，他只是微微低头，慢慢吐出一口烟雾：“我也没有。”  
　　  
　　银八一怔，压下心头不知名的情绪，干笑着开口：“看你这样子混得不错，情人之类的应该少不了吧小子。”  
　　  
　　“‘情人’？”土方重复着这个字眼，冷笑一声，“床伴而已。”  
　　  
　　床……银八一口饭卡在嗓子眼里差点没被噎住。印象中的土方，并不会这样若无其事地说出这一类露骨的字眼。然而当初那个稍微被调侃一下都会面红耳赤的少年已经不复存在，现在坐在他旁边的，是一个成熟到令人陌生的男人。  
　　  
　　十年的时间，到底会在一个人心里留下怎样的刻痕？  
　　  
　　平时并不会在意这些事情。像他这样散漫惯了的人，是没有多少时间概念的。一天接着一天，十年晃眼而过，他还是孜然一身地在世间游走。候鸟一样的男人呐……最后一个女友和自己分手时，叹息着说。  
　　  
　　“阿银你的心里，其实从来就没有我吧。也不是有了别的女人，而是什么人也没有。看起来和所有人都相处得很好，却和所有人都保持着距离。”  
　　  
　　你心里的那个位置，到底是留给谁的呢？  
　　  
　　女友轻声问着，银八一句话也说不出来。只是在沉默中目送她离开自己身边，渐行渐远。  
　　  
　　真的不知道答案吗，还是不知道该如何作答？只有一点银八很清楚，即使时光倒流，他也一定会毫不犹豫地做出同样的举动。  
　　  
　　那样年轻蓬勃的生命，是不该和自己这样的人捆绑在一起的。

  
　　  
　　“老师你……”  
　　  
　　“什、什么？”  
　　  
　　土方注视着他，没有答话。昏黄的路灯模糊了那张脸的棱角，依稀勾勒出往昔的轮廓。银八听见自己心跳的声音，在胸口强烈地鼓动，一如十年前，黑发少年向他告白的那个瞬间。  
　　  
　　但是现在，他已经看不清他的眼睛了。  
　　  
　　“……不，没什么。”土方站起身，从钱包里拿了一张纸币压在碗底下。“老师你慢慢吃。我还有点事，先走一步了。”  
　　  
　　“啊……哦。”银八定一定神，也若无其事地低下头，慢慢扒弄自己那碗已经变凉了的盖饭。不知道是糖有什么问题还是真的放得太多了，一直很喜欢的美食，嚼在嘴里竟然会有些苦涩。  
　　  
　　而当他终于咽不下去、放下筷子再度抬起头时，黑发男人的身影早已消失在了街头。

 

* * *

  
　　  
**Side H**

  
　　  
　　五颜六色的霓虹灯，把脚下自己的影子扯成了奇怪的形状。低头注视着那奇怪的影子，感觉一个人似乎走了很长很远的路，抬起头来一看，却不过是一个街区的距离。  
　　  
　　身后传来呼声，土方迟钝地转头，熟悉的车子停在他旁边，戴着墨镜的男人探出头来，朝他打招呼。  
　　  
　　“什么事？”  
　　  
　　“别这么冷淡嘛十四郎，”男人笑着，“要上车吗？”  
　　  
　　土方沉默片刻，拉开车门坐了上去，也不问去哪里，靠在舒服的座位椅背上，很快闭上了眼睛。不知道什么时候真的睡着了，迷迷糊糊中却感觉到唇上异样的触感。他在心底冷笑一声，索性张开了嘴与那人唇舌交缠。  
　　  
　　男人向来行动积极的双手今天竟然安分许多，直到一吻结束，也只是抱着他的后背，没有更进一步的打算。甚至一直到了自己的卧房，也只是叫他快去洗澡早点休息。  
　　  
　　休息？你是载我来休息的？土方有些意外，挑眉问他：“不做？”  
　　  
　　“今天还是算了吧，”男人挠挠头，“改天再说啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　土方注视着男人明显欲言又止的表情，突然觉得很累。老师也好眼前的这个男人也好甚至自己也好，大概都只能靠着这种言不由衷的方式才能交流下去。  
　　  
　　“那就睡吧。”他冷淡地说着，抬脚进了浴室。

  
　　  
　　身边的男人已经睡着了吧。  
　　  
　　黑暗中，土方轻轻把手放在了坂本头上。柔软的天然卷，就这样缠绕在自己指间。  
　　  
　　很清楚身边躺的是谁，也从来没有刻意把他当做什么替代品。对方是个表面糊涂实则精明的商人，当然更不会甘心做倒贴的买卖，一边和他私底下维持着纯粹的肉体关系，一边在公开场合毫无顾忌地与各色女性打情骂俏，倒也潇洒惬意。  
　　  
　　对于这样的状况，大概偶尔也会感觉不太舒服，但并不会激起什么强烈的感情。这便是成年人的好处，上床不说爱。不会再有少年时的认真执着，不会再那样单纯地喜欢一个人，不会再鼓起勇气向谁大声告白……  
　　  
　　也就不会再受到伤害。  
　　  
　　那个时候的自己，并不懂得圆滑地处理在胸口膨胀的感情。面对对方好像在刻意回避什么一样的态度，反倒赌气似的全部爆发了出来。现在想来，那样肆无忌惮的表白，一定让对方很是困扰吧。  
　　  
　　年少时自以为正确的举动，要过很多年后，才能意识到其中的任性和幼稚。而当初那些按捺不住的心跳和悸动，事到如今再度回想起来，也不过徒留一点怅然的情绪而已。  
　　  
　　就像很久以前看过的《飘》，时间把记忆中的人物情节统统模糊掉，只依稀留下一句对白——

  
　　  
　　爱是会被磨光的。

 

* * *

  
　　  
**Side T**

  
　　  
　　一直等到土方收回放在他头上的手、翻身睡过去的时候，坂本才在黑暗中睁开双眼。  
　　  
　　今晚与黑发男人的相遇纯属偶然。他只是刚好从夜店出来要去停车场开车回家，结果稍微喝高了点拐错了巷子而已。在昏暗的路灯下看见土方和另一个男人交谈着，他正准备走上前打招呼，手举到了半空中又一下子僵住。  
　　  
　　那个男人有一头银色的卷发。他叫那个男人“老师”。  
　　  
　　酒突然醒了不少。坂本沉下目光，将自己藏在了墙后。土方好像根本什么都没有注意到，只是出神地注视着银卷发男人。深蓝色眼瞳里沉沉浮浮的光影，藏着他看不明白的情绪。  
　　  
　　就像是第一次抱土方的时候一样。  
　　  
　　公司里举办新年酒会，黑发男人酒量比自己还差却不擅长推脱也不擅长装醉，一个劲地逞强的结果就是直接被灌到全身虚软，最后只能被自己架回了家。坂本承认自己对这个得力下属是有几分好感，但他发誓那一晚他原本并没有什么动机不纯的绮念。如果不是土方出其不意地将他推倒在床上，事情也不会发展到今天这个地步。  
　　  
　　“老师……”  
　　  
　　被酒精浸过的声线比平时还要低沉沙哑，虽然知道不是在叫自己，坂本还是稍稍走了一下神。土方整个人都压了上来，像是在竭力辨认什么一样，茫然地注视着他。  
　　  
　　你认错人了啊哈哈哈我是老板才对……而且这个姿势好像不太对劲啊土方君。坂本一个翻身，反将他压在身下。这一动作似乎给原本就昏昏沉沉的土方带来了相当强烈的晕眩感，令他难受地皱起眉头，低低呻吟了一声。  
　　  
　　坂本不由得僵住，他知道自己已经起了反应。黑发男人平时太过精明干练桀骜不驯，偶尔无意识地表露出一点不设防的姿态，很容易就能激起别人攻城略地的欲望。心知这样下去恐怕难免要擦枪走火，坂本深吸一口气正要起身，土方却抬起了手，轻轻抚摸他的卷发：  
　　  
　　“你把头发……染黑了吗……”  
　　  
　　“看起来蠢死了……”  
　　  
　　“而且比起染发什么的……不是应该先拉直吗……”  
　　  
　　明明是在说着轻松的醉话，明明是在微微笑着，那双深蓝的眼瞳里，不知为何却弥漫着某种类似于悲伤的情绪。  
　　  
　　“老师你……”  
　　  
　　再也不想直视那双眼睛，再也不想听到他的呼声，坂本一手覆盖住黑发男人的眼睛，深深地吻下去。

  
　　  
　　借着酒劲一不留神做过了头，虽然不至于伤害到些什么，但似乎还是给对方的身体造成了相当的负担。以至于第二天早晨，土方额角冒着青筋一脚把他踹下床之后，忍受着宿醉的剧烈头痛和身体的酸软无力在床上躺了整整一天。  
　　  
　　做过了这一次，坂本发现自己微妙地有点上瘾。并不是精虫上脑的人，面对着黑发男人禁欲派的面孔却反而蠢蠢欲动。他在这方面对自己向来诚恳，所以也很诚恳地表达了自己的意愿。令他意外的是，土方竟然没有拒绝。能和他一直保持着这样的关系，更是出乎意料的发展。  
　　  
　　要不了多久坂本就明白了，这家伙之前完全没有和男人做爱的经验，恐怕连和女人的都没有。那种敏感而生涩的反应，绝对不是一个情场老手能装出来的。明显对性事并不十分感兴趣的土方，为什么会愿意和他上床？他不认为土方会无聊空虚到真的把他当做什么替代品，却也搞不清楚这个人到底在想些什么。每一次快到顶点的时候，痉挛的内壁明明把他昂扬的部分缠得死紧，虚搭在他肩膀上的手却一直微微颤抖着，从来不曾拥抱过。  
　　  
　　一开始他并不介意。他自认不是个贪婪的人。但是商人的本能摆在那里，得到了一点自然而然地就希望能够赚取更多。一直到连心都想要收到手的地步，他就已经失去了公平交易的立场。沦陷至此只能赶紧止步，总不能把自己的心也白白赔进去。  
　　  
　　许多人都习惯性地把坂本辰马当做白痴。殊不知像他这样的人，是断然不会做什么亏本生意的。傻乎乎地任人宰割的高富帅？有不少女人这样想，最后竹篮打水一场空才发现自己找错了交易对象。  
　　  
　　和那些女人不一样，土方从来不抱怨，也不会开口找他要什么。你给，他收下，不会特别高兴，也不在意你给了什么。虽然是上下级的关系，但却是那种把工作和私生活分得非常清楚的类型。所以他们也只是时不时地出去喝点小酒，然后开个房间做点爱做的事。除此之外，再无其他。  
　　  
　　这人会拍着桌子和他争论提案，会对自己散漫的作风公开表示强烈不满，会因为被叫错名字而冒火炸毛，唯独面对他的那些风流韵事，却一点反应都没有。就算在他面前和女人调笑，黑发男人也不会有丝毫动容。于是坂本就变本加厉地“欺负”他，跟他开些不大不小的玩笑，然后啊哈哈地笑着看他满腔怒火而又无可奈何的样子。  
　　  
　　只有在那种时候坂本才能感觉到，他对自己并非无动于衷。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　一周以后，公司里举办了庆功宴。  
　　  
　　土方对这种聚会向来没有兴趣，一开始就准备像陆奥那样果断推脱掉。只是这个计划原本就是他提出的，之后的主要负责人也是他，谈判的那两天更是彻夜未眠，最终能拿下这笔大生意，土方功不可没。庆功宴上要是没有他，未免也太说不过去。  
　　  
　　反正除开陆奥就根本没有女性，坂本爽快地包下了自己常去的那家夜店。虽然被土方吐槽“有哪个脑子正常的老板会把庆功宴开在夜店里的”，在陪酒女郎们的调笑下，一群男人还是兴奋地喝开了。  
　　  
　　“呀，妈妈桑的Cup是C还是D呢……”  
　　  
　　“讨厌~是F哟！”  
　　  
　　“诶诶不会吧？！是真的吗？！”  
　　  
　　“骗你的啦，笨~蛋！自己猜猜看吧，猜对了就告诉你——啊、猜错了的话要罚酒三杯哦！”  
　　  
　　“妈妈桑你真是有够坏心眼的啊，那就再来一瓶冬佩利吧！”  
　　  
　　夜店里无非也就是这样的场景和对话了。坂本和属下的关系向来不错，大家也都放得开。唯一格格不入的是土方，就他一个人坐在沙发角落里，无声无息地喝着酒。有小姐要来陪他，也被他打发到别的同事身边去了。  
　　  
　　真是个无趣的人啊。坂本时不时地打量着他，在心里叹息。对女人就一点兴趣都没有吗？貌似对男人也……  
　　  
　　脑海里突然闪现出那个银卷发男人的身影。坂本啊哈哈地大笑着，一口气喝干了不知是谁递来的酒。他是个开心的人，他不喜欢去想那些会让自己不开心的事，更不愿意去琢磨自己不开心的缘由。  
　　  
　　“阿良小姐请和交往我吧啊哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　“No，thank you！”  
　　  
　　第N次被对方微笑着干脆地拒绝，坂本也毫不在意，照样嘻嘻哈哈地喝他的酒。一直沉默着的黑发男人却突然站起身，冷冷瞟了他一眼：“……我出去透口气。”  
　　  
　　没有难过，没有失望，土方淡然的目光里，只有不加掩饰的厌倦。  
　　  
　　坂本心头一震，放下了已经凑到嘴边的酒杯。

  
　　  
　　他差点以为土方走了，结果赶到走廊一看，黑发男人站在窗边，正靠着墙抽烟。  
　　  
　　他松了口气，同时不由得暗暗自嘲。像自己这样随性惯了的人，居然也会有莫名慌乱的时候。不过只要他人还在就好——这样自我安慰着，坂本挠挠头笑着向窗边走去：  
　　  
　　“时候也不早了，我们该走了啊哈哈哈……”  
　　  
　　但是土方没有动，也没有说话，甚至没有在看他。他只是低着头抽烟，吐出一片烟雾，模糊了坂本的视线。  
　　  
　　坂本止步，也收了笑，无言地注视着黑发男人微微弯曲的脖颈和背脊。  
　　  
　　让你露出这种倦态的，是他？是你一直在想的那个家伙？是那个银卷发的男人？  
　　  
　　……还是说，是我？  
　　  
　　他总是步步为营地堤防着不让自己深陷进去，却没想过要是有一天对方决意撤离，那他连陷进去的机会都没有。  
　　  
　　不知道是否还来得及，他不安地握住了那只微凉的手，低声对土方说：  
　　  
　　“跟我回去吧。”

  
　　  
　　在一片沉默中，坂本静静等待着黑发男人的答复。


End file.
